


Romanadvoratrelundar Meet

by amy1om



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om





	Romanadvoratrelundar Meet

**A/N:** This scene is from a fic I once intended to write but never found the inspiration I needed to finish it. If Romana is awfully out of character it's because I am not as familiar with her as I am with some of the Doctor's other past companions but however you should know the Romana who appears in this story is of my own imagination.

"Rose Tyler, may I present Romanadvoratrelundar, Lord President of the Time Lords formerly of Gallifrey?" The Doctor said watching her face while saying the name of his old friend and he noted with amusement that Rose's eyes had grown big when she had heard it.

Romana looked equally amused when she addressed the young woman, "It is so good to at last meet the lady who has stolen the Doctor's hearts." Offering Rose her hand, her amusement shot up a little when she noted the subtle sign of embarrassment of the Doctor at her statement but she also noted there was no shame from him either. He loved this woman and did not care if everyone else in their race look down on it or outright condemned it. _Good, I am happy for you, Doctor_.

"Thank you," Rose replied grasping the hand in a warm handshake. "Madame President."

Romana turned her attention back to Rose, "You may call me Romana. . . or. . ." She winked at the Doctor before she added, "Or Fred if you wish, Miss Tyler."

Rose looked confused as she said, "Please call me Rose." Romana nodded. "And pardon me but Fred?"

Romana glanced at the Doctor again, "It's an old joke between the Doctor and I. For you see, Rose, many years ago when we were both much younger I traveled with the Doctor and I didn't like the idea of my name being shortened."

It was Rose's turn to look at him, "But _why_ the name Fred?"

The Doctor shrugged, "It was probably the first name that popped into my head when she told me she didn't like being called just Romana."


End file.
